Dreams of Artemis
by Dr.Lee
Summary: Fourteen year old Beckett who's lived in an American boarding school for several years tries to get over his bitterness about the geniuses in his family that aren't himself. He gets weird voicemails with chaos and sometimes Artemis muttering about another self, he can't reach any of his family except for Myles ( his most be-hated twin) so they must work together to save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Artemis

_There was once a boy who resided in the Fowl Manor, a boy who was pale and had raven black hair and slept the nights with a butler named Butler over his side and was called Artemis from his father who was named after a Greek Goddess. This boy, Artemis, also possessed an incredible genius that got him in trouble a number of times. Through his trouble he gained friends and foes and made a life and name for himself. That title was criminal mastermind. _

_There was one problem in his title. The fact that he couldn't get away from it. Now that's what everyone knew him as and it caused him a life of trouble and pain. Now it is up to two to save Artemis from death and possibly worse._

_ Hurry Beckett. Hurry._

Beckett awoke with a short scream. It wasn't unlike him to make sudden loud noises, him being the overly excited actor of the family and all; but for him to actually wake up screaming- well It was strange and discomforting He couldn't even remember what he had been dreaming about. Nothing scary or horrible, he always remembered his nightmares and he knew this wasn't one of them since all he could remember was a haze and some whispered words.

He could imagine it was a quiet ominous voice whispering in his ear like it was next to him-

The blond Irish teen (who had lived in America since he was seven) turned to see no one in his room. Just a few posters of bands he liked, a small nightlight that was never turned on back from home, and an old picture of him with his brothers. The room was bare except for these slight mementos. No one else lived in his dorm and the dorm rooms from up the hall were too far for some one to run down to his room just to whisper to him while he slept and run back up to their room without making any noise on the creaky wood-under- thin carpet and not to draw on his face or something.

He got up and turned on the light to gaze into a pocket mirror he had once received as a gift from his oldest brother Artemis, the senior boy thinking Beckett was the type to worry about his looks just because he wasn't very good at schoolwork. Beckett didn't appreciate the assumption just as much as Artemis didn't appreciate Beckett calling him a nerd once through a text, just because he was smart enough to stay in the Fowl's Irish education program and Beckett was sent here because he could pass the test.

Beckett wasn't bitter though. Not at all.

He looked in the mirror as if seeing his face for the first time in years. It could be considered that long though. This school, Jonathan Laas School of Instruction (JLSI) was against bullying to the highest degree, so one way of preventing the issue, was to establish a rule against all vanities of any sort. The only reason this small mirror was allowed in was because Artemis was Artemis and could pay off just about anybody.

Beckett let out the irritated sigh before he could even think about it.

His face was pale, paler than most; either because his denial of wanting to be a redhead and naturally special or because he was from a decent of pale people; he didn't know. He also noticed the curls of his blond hair were straightening out and his blue eyes weren't as wide and childish as he remembered. He was losing his cherub features. His face was starting to elongate and lose it's babyish fat.

No one had drawn on his face.

He looked more like Artemis than ever in he middle of the night too, the crankiness settling over him. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face just then either, to see how it was coming along for himself. He was coming along just fine.

It was apart of his skit for class to act out his family. He had already gotten Mom's willowy, sort of sad smile down, he had Dad's manly fatherly look of concern committed to memory, he smirked like Artemis naturally and Myles . . . Well Myles didn't matter.

He was a speck in Beckett's fun-loving world. He could live his life of reality for as long as Beckett cared. He could-He could-

Beckett grunted and dropped the mirror before he slammed it against the wall. There was something about Beckett's identical twin that made him do that. Made him angry and unhappy and want to hurt things more than a normal teen in fight-acting 101 did. Was that normal? He knew of twins who were fraternal who would often try and confide with him, but he couldn't judge their word to his because they never got their identities mistaken or names switched for each other.

It could just be a Beckett thing too.

He remembered, Dad always used to say that when Beckett did something stupid that a genius wouldn't do. Like it was cute and sweet and acceptable, those memories made him smile; but Myles on the other hand would say it with a mocking half laugh and usually whisper something to Artemis right after with a giggle and nasty glances back at his twin.

Beckett put his mirror back under his bed with a sigh, turned off the light and jumped back into his uniform navy blue bed.

He fell asleep and didn't dream.

That's why he hated waking up in the middle of the night and thinking about his family, they always took the fun out of his night and replaced it with reality.

The buzz of Beckett's phone alarm woke him, and the bright, glorious, _sadistic_ sun was out this time shining its rays of light in all the drowsy student's unveiled windows.

Beckett, who was not and would never be a morning person; struggled to get up for the fact that light visibly zapped his strength. Anything that had to do with standing or moving around when Mr. Sun was still weak itself had a bad effect on him. That's also the reason (he has never told his family and he's made sure to properly threaten the people who might) that he was failing all of his morning classes.

Somehow he managed to stand and eventually shuffle out to the hallways with all the rest of the male students at his school.

Some of the boys were born and raised through the Jonathan Lass Industry's, West Wing program. A program for wayward parents who were thinking about getting rid of their child but decided against it, giving those children a place to stay and learn. West Wing is basically a foster home without all the fostering and such and yes, Beckett had to be registered as a child almost abandoned by his parents since he couldn't make it into Artemis and Myles' fancy school back home.

The truth was, his parents couldn't stand the shame of not having a genius in the family and sent him far away so they could tell their friends he died or ran away or something, or at least, that's what Beckett thought anyway. He wouldn't blame his parents for his low self-esteem habits; but that's how it felt going through so much trouble just to be boarded here in America where he barely remembered he was a Fowl.

"Ay! Space cadet Bucket! You homing in or on the moon?" A redheaded boy with bright amber eyes was the source of this slight verbal attack so early in the morning. His best friend whose name was Jake Sien and probably made friends with the surprising ease as one of his enemies: the popular kids.

Beckett jogged to his friend who was dubbed a wild child years back. The only thing going for Beckett's life right now was that Jake was his comrade and wasn't threatening to bite his heart out while he slept. That's also one of the many reason why Beckett and Jake can't be in rooms with others; reputations, reputations.

Jake was the only one Beckett told about his family of prodigies and Beckett was the only one Jake told about the kleptomania running through the veins of his family: they were best friends since then.

Something about these plights struck Beckett as trivial even though they were their own.

Sometimes he got a little deep when he wasn't dealing with life first-hand.

"Bucket!" Jake called getting irritated. Beckett tore his absent gaze up from the floor to see his friend in his face.

"Yes?" He answered, oblivious.

Jake knocked on his head with a laugh. "You're such an idiot, I swear. Do you ever pay attention?"

Silence. "Yeah, I guess."

Jake stopped suddenly and turned to face his friend before they went to the shower.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually really on top of things and would have hit me back. What's with this prissy answer of 'Yeah I guess'?" Jake disgusted, turned to a horde of his other friends.

While Beckett thought and walked, his cell buzzed on from inside his room. _Artemis_ flashing in big bright letters on the screen. An urgent message that Beckett would certainly not be getting at least for another eight or-so hours.


	2. Myles

Myles' Pov

It was frigid in the Fowl manor.

There weren't days of laughter anymore, no running the halls and screaming 'simple-toon' across the foyer like Myles Fowl would like to think most children did when they were small. He was fourteen now and as Artemis had told him upon entering college level courses, that he could no longer act as one of that age.

Artemis had told him that as a 'genius', you were expected to act twenty-plus your real age if it didn't come naturally. No kidding around, no whistling at the girls like others his age, but waiting patiently for yourself to grow into your looks and intellect. No wondering if anyone would get angry if you decided to skip homework for a day, because you didn't bloody do that.

There was no reason to wonder anything because Myles was a genius and geniuses were only aloud to wonder inside their teacher's reigns until they became the teachers and set the reigns for another.

A life Myles was not looking forward to.

The blond Irish teen set foot into his home, his manor, the very Fowl manor he'd grown up in till just recently. The one that was empty for some reason.

Mother wasn't in the garden and Father wasn't in his study, he even let himself splurge on an idiotic thought and checked under the desk Myles would curl up under with Beckett when they were little, and read to him if they hadn't fought too hard earlier. That was back when Myles was just a little brighter than his brother; not yet a 'genius'.

God, he hated that word.

His mind turned to his twin. Beckett had never shown any sign of genius, he was never exceptional in school and seemed to be completely oblivious of them drifting apart when they did. Myles was also surprised when he was at the airport visiting his brother once when they were ten.

This child who had his face but wasn't him, only slight differences.

Beckett had worn headphones and spent the whole conversation with them in; he wore a _hoodie _and spoke with an American accent. Not the kind Myles would overhear teenagers fake when they were messing around, but a genuine accent that had overtaken his real voice some time during his childhood.

His smirk, the one he'd flash Myles when he turned the conversation to music or acting and Myles had no idea what he was talking about; was just like Artemis'. It was something Myles had always witnessed Artemis giving some one else, never had it been directed towards him.

The only song Myles could properly recite was the ABC song, in order to brag to Beckett that he knew it when they were small. The only play he could- no he was even unsure of that.

Myles would like to believe that was the final straw for them, they were no longer twins. They were strangers who shared a face.

While Myles was in his manor, assuming all his family had things to do away from home and he could be considered a 'latchkey kid', he didn't see his cell phone left inside his school bag buzzing bright and urgent from the very same-faced stranger he'd just been thinking about.


	3. Aretmis

_**Okay, to all my Iggy Request fans; I'm sorry! I will update more someday! It's just Artemis Fowl has taken some room in my heart and I want better views, so SORRY! Also, people keep telling me that Myles' hair is black. I get it okay? Thanks for reading and bug me with lots of reviews if you want more :D**_

Artemis Fowl was alive.

The barely-breathing young adult felt his heart throbbing, almost like it was struggling to even keep beating. He tried to steady his own breathing but couldn't when the pain came with every shallow breath. He had probably broken a rib or two. There was also a panicked sense that he could be dying when he couldn't detect any heat in his environment or body. He couldn't feel anything but cold, an irreversible, unshakable cold filling his every pore. He couldn't even grasp his sense of self for several moments with the thought of death falling upon him.

He took a deep pained breath and let his mind sink back into itself.

First the gravity settled over him; Artemis could feel he was on something moving, flying perhaps. The ground under him also felt like a clean smooth tile, like a hospital.

A flying hospital? Unlikely.

Artemis felt the growing urge to open his eyes but bit it back in case he was being watched. Whatever had happened was meant to kill him; he knew that by the sheer rawness on his- _everywhere_.

He couldn't get comfortable but stopped fidgeting long enough to actually listen.

There was a dull hum, making the deduction of a plane seem more likely. There were hushed voices, one speaking Gnomish and one speaking English. Artemis strained to hear their whispers seeming close but too far away to make out the Gnomish.

"Yes, yes; I'm sorry father. It wasn't planned like that", the English female said. Her accent was close to unidentifiable, but Artemis deduced it was slightly Asian.

There were some grunts from the Gnome and a long silence; so long that Artemis feared he had been seen twitching. There was still silence and the curiosity burned his ears as he fought the human instinct to see what was happening.

He made a decision and turned so it looked like he merely shifted in his sleep. Depending on which time he went to sleep, this could be considered the time of REM sleep. This would be the time when he slept lighter and experienced rapid eye movement. It wouldn't be strange then of he moved a bit or opened his eyes a tad. He just hoped they knew that.

As he shifted, his raven hair fell over his eyes a bit and he now took this chance to open is eyes the tinniest bit.

The moment he opened his eyes, he clamped them shut immediately. There was a girl standing in front of him. All he really saw was her golden sandals, but he wasn't quite sure just what she had seen.

She kneeled and Artemis felt hands in his pockets. The hands rummaged around a bit before they found his phone. She giggled and started dialing immediately. She suddenly grabbed Artemis by the arm and yanked him up. He had no choice but to open his eyes.

He didn't get to see much before a pain ignited in his back and he screamed out. Her voice echoed in his ears, " Scream for them Arty, make them scared."

He blacked out again.


	4. Beckett

Beckett Fowl packed his bags uncertainly, a few scripts to read on the plane, his 3ds which Jake moaned over not getting to play, a hacky-sack (when he'd get to play with that? Who knew?) A heavy notebook with colored pencils and some actual clothes. He rummaged through his closet shelf to find more items to preoccupy him on the flight to Dublin, Ireland and started thinking about seeing Myles again.

There was once a time that Beckett had to strain to remember, when he and Myles were inseparable. They did everything together even if they didn't mean to. They kind of needed each other. That is, till they were actually separated; seemingly worlds away from each other. With the family visits to America becoming fewer and fewer; all that love they once had for each other kind of fizzled out.

Even though Beckett grew to resent all the genius talk his brother had gotten and not him; he still didn't want to hate him. He could settle for just hating how he was. He wondered if he should bring something for Myles, then found himself wondering if Myles even liked material objects like toys and games, and that caused him to start remembering being so close to Myles all over again.

There was a frantic knock at the door and Beckett opened it to a grimacing Jake. His red hair was messed up and he was breathing hard with flushed cheeks like he'd just ran from the practice field outside, all the way up the dormitory stairs and down the hall to Beckett's room without stopping.

" BECKETT FOWL!" The boy just about shrieked, pushing his way into Beckett's room and locking the door behind him.

" Why didn't you tell me you were leaving, huh!?" Jake said, setting the bad he was holding down and crouching down to pounce on Beckett. Beckett screamed, but was also trying not to laugh as Jake jumped on his back making him fall to the floor. " This is no time to be laughing Bucket! When were you going to tell me?" Jake asked, hysterical.

Beckett pushed Jake off, heaved himself up and told Jake, " I wasn't planning to be gone long, you knew my twin brother was calling around the school for me like, every fifteen minutes last night and he was getting upset." He turned back to his suitcase and shrugged. " It's just that he's coming to get me now and take me back to Ireland to, y'know, see the family."

Beckett was confused about hearing the teachers complain about Myles calling all throughout the night pleading to talk to _my unassuming twin brother_.

If there was a situation where Myles was begging to talk to Beckett then it was nothing so simple as seeing family; but what was Beckett really going to tell Jake?

Jake calmed down a little, but still seemed uncertain.

"You're twin's genius cut right?" He asked, taking Beckett's 3ds even though he was prohibited from playing it during the first week of Beckett having a new game. He saved up his money and bought the newest Kingdom Hearts game. He'd always enjoyed Disney but loved the fighting aspect of the game.

Beckett yanked it back immediately and nodded to Jake's question. He also shrugged the returning feeling of dislike off and went back to packing his bags.

The corner of Jake's mouth twitched a little and he tossed Beckett a Rubik's cube. " For your brother man."

It was thoroughly mixed up, to the point where it looked like someone chipped some pieces off; trying to stick the colors on other sides.

Beckett smiled and grabbed his suitcase to leave. Jake shifted; uncomfortable then stood and embraced Beckett with a meaningful hug. The shorter boy patted Beckett's back before clearing his throat and saying, " You better not decide to stay with your brother, you're the only best friend I've ever had."

Beckett smiled and broke the hug, he high-fived Jake and left the room with his stuff.

He knew Jake had never had any close friends and was often seen as immature by the rest of their peers; so he either stayed silent or kept far away enough away so no one would hear if he was saying anything. Beckett likes to think of himself as the one who broke Jake out of his shell.

He checked by the office a final time before going with a driver to the airport in which his brother waited.

. . .

It was hard pointing Myles out in the crowd, either it was because Beckett didn't really want to see him yet or because the place was extremely crowded; but even with panicked searching over a long period of time, Beckett couldn't find him.

The airport seemed to air out eventually as it got later and later, to the point where Beckett was the only person sitting on the bench looking out of the windows to the long runways on which the planes were leaving.

He was sure he missed the flight, but didn't mind so much since it was Myles' fault anyway. He was scared to go away from America, honestly afraid and would use any excuse he could not leave. He hadn't been on a plane since he was six and barely remembered the experience. Was he supposed to feel a pull to Ireland? It was his home yet all he could remember when he thought of a real home were the dormitory halls. The Fowl manor was a distant memory in his mind; long halls, gothic rooms and playing with Myles were apart of the past Beckett could have lived if only he'd had been a genius like his other brothers.

He sighed and pulled the Rubik's cube out of his suitcase, deciding to wait a little longer.

Over, down, switch sides, down, down, down, over- " You're supposed to move the middle row down twice, switch to the top side, move the top and bottom pieces left once and figure out how to move the bottom's middle row horizontally", a knowing voice with a thick Irish accent in compared to Beckett's ghost of one interrupted. Beckett looked back, not surprised at who it was already telling him things he didn't know or care to know.

Myles Fowl, straight posture, neat black hair (just a tad longer than Artemis' middle school pictures had shown his), and eyes boiling with intense confidence. He was lean and pale unlike Beckett who noticed his muscle definition and light tan in comparison. Beckett stood immediately.

" Beckett, we've missed our flight because you were late; I hope you know that", Myles said, arms crossed over a thin black turtleneck. Beckett ignored his remark and started straight away asking questions, " How's Artemis, you two are best buddies right?" Beckett thought his twin would have cocked an eyebrow at the term, 'best buddies', but at the mention of Artemis, Myles visibly deflated.

His posture no longer grand and confidence draining from his being, Beckett become instantaneously worried.

" Myles? Where's Artemis?" He asked again, changing his question ever so slightly.

Myles looked defeated, and Beckett remembered that they were only both just children and whatever happened must have really been horrible if Myles were to let that part of him show. There was no shaking or anything to that measure, but Beckett could tell Myles was afraid.

When he answered, it was quiet and controlled like he barely know how to speak, " Artemis, he's in bigger trouble than ever . . . h-he did something evil. Our brother killed millions- no thousands of people. It's all in his s-study."

Beckett helped Myles steady himself; he didn't let himself even think about what Myles had said. He couldn't until Myles got a grip on himself.


	5. The Artemis Complex

_**'K guys! I'm going to be working on this and my Soul Eater fanfiction from now on. My Maximum Ride fanfiction wasn't edited right so I'm probably going to redo it instead of posting another chapter. Myles' hair is now officially black thanks to constant persistence from readers, I read a snippet from the Last Guardian and changed the hole original idea of the story( I said that like it was because of the last guardian. . . which It has nothing to do with it.)- read more from me if you like this stuff! **_

In a way Myles guessed he was vitiated to Artemis' cause long before he even knew whom Artemis even really was. Being a young impressionable toddler who was able to retain such stories of an incredible older brother who sometimes held the fate of the world in his hands and had a higher IQ than himself; well it was quite the hero to look forward to when everyone else was beneath him. There was no room for disappointment in his already dull life, so when Myles met Artemis and seen just how extraordinary he really was; Myles threw himself into the task of being just like Artemis.

He put his own experiments on hold in order to learn Artemis' to the fullest extent. He did everything Artemis told him to whenever he wanted him to. He let his own character die in place of attending to Artemis' every need and they became inseparable in Myles' eyes; he was the twin Myles needed since Beckett wasn't there.

It wasn't even like Artemis was mean or hard to deal with; it was just hard to deal around him.

Some would say that Myles had a minor mental break down after a while of this lifestyle when he entered college and had more stress put on him instantly. He suddenly left school during the middle of the day and went home, intending on breaking into Artemis' study to see how he became so iconic; finally fed up with all the praise Artemis got when Myles was the only adolescent in their college. In truth, he wanted to be special just as his brother was.

Artemis' study had double the protection from previous attempts to get in and it took Myles the whole rest of the school day, all night when he was sure Artemis was asleep and a whole other full day of skipped school to finally get a mere lead. It took another week to actually get in on this schedule and Myles was more curious than ever.

His study looked the one Myles planned on getting made, a few bookshelves, a sturdy desk with neat papers on it and three to five computers around the room.

Myles went to the newest looking computer and started it up, a secretive giddy filling him as he went around the desktop, looking for anything important.

Files and files of wonderful projects Myles was sure would benefit the world someday, but he needed something to boost his self esteem so he went to the recycling bin; hoping to find the worst of Artemis there.

There was only one file, a video.

Myles opened it, almost hoping to see a drunken Artemis, a half asleep one, or even a young naïve Artemis; just anything to show he wasn't always better than everyone.

The video started black and there was a shuffling sound, someone giggled and Artemis was heard shushing them; Myles knew it was him because he often had to hear that when he was young. The camera was suddenly on Artemis.

" Hello? Oh! It's on, um- hello I'm sure you already know this isn't you Artemis; it's me Orion." The person who looked exactly like Artemis said with a pleasant smile. " We stole your laptop after you passed out from lack of sleep- and might I add, your health is more important than your grade Arty. Also don't brush me off as a rare occurrence that will never happen again, I am you Artemis; your alter-ego." Orion laughed into the camera as it unfocused a little, Myles was slightly horrified at the meeting of Orion but even more horrified by the disturbing pleasure in the pit of his stomach at Artemis having such a dark secret as multiple personality disorder.

" Oh fair prince Artemis, next time you black out like that I will take you over," Orion said, his eyes suddenly growing serious and cutting daggers even though the view was horrible. " I'm going to die when you find out about how serious I am, I already know that- but I intend on taking as many people out with me when I go. I already destroyed most of your precious underground world."

With a messianic gleam in his eye he continued, "For the short time I reign over the world we're planning to destroy, wish thy king Orion well!"

The video showed Orion smiling and holding up a menacing looking black box into the camera, and there some claps and cheers in the background. The video went black and Myles ran from the study, not caring to cover up the evidence of him being there and went to call the Jonathan Laas School. All hard feelings aside, Myles knew he needed the only person who was meant to be his only partner since birth.

He needed Beckett.


End file.
